Animated short
The Boneheads animated short (itself titled "Boneheads") is the pilot for the series. It was originally created as part of Frederator Studios' Random! Cartoons on Nicktoons Network. Some sources give an official airdate of December 13, 2008. In this episode, Roccos and Bone search for babanas to stop Leroy and his clones from jacking them. In 2017, it was revealed that creator Hadley Hudson has begun production on a series based on the short for Disney Channel. Plot (Note: In the original short, V. Nuss Flytrap is named Audrey.) Roccos and Bone live in the city of Bone Yard. A shower of parts from a volcano chases the boneheads, and they hide in the skull, causing the volcano to erupt before getting wet due to a rain. Hours later, the babana tree tree begins to grow. However, Leroy and his clones begin jacking the babanas, except the last babana bunch. Roccos and Bone run away, but they see a babana bunch left in the tree. The boneheads are obsessed with babanas, so they get them from the tree. Roccos and Bone eat and spit babana seeds. Roccos eat all the rest of the babanas, except the last babana Bone wanted, so Bone tries to get the babana, but Roccos spits babana seeds at him. Roccos continues to shoot Bone before Leroy and his clones see the last babana lying on the ground. So they decided to steal it. After Roccos run out of babana seeds, Bone tried to get the babana back. However, when Leroy and his clones see the boneheads, the two try to stop them from stealing the last babana, but they fly away, leading the babana stolen. Leroy and his clones fly through a sundew-filled garden and a bramble-filled forest, but they see Audrey, causing Leroy and his clones to get eaten by the venus flytrap, who is eaten by an Antarctic Bull Snail, a monster who is eventually eaten by an Arabian Bull Gecko. After he eats the snail, he crashes to a rock. Roccos and Bone try to get the babana back, and they have encountered the Arabian Bull Gecko. The Arabian Bull Gecko eats up Bone, so Roccos escapes from the Arabian Bull Gecko, but the Arabian Bull Gecko eats up Roccos. Roccos slides into the Arabian Bull Gecko's stomach, causing him to fall in stomach juice, but Bone saves Roccos. However, when the monkey and the caveman see the babana, they try to climb up out of the Arabian Bull Gecko's stomach, but the Antarctic Bull Snail slides down with Audrey, Leroy, his clones, and the duo. Leroy's clones hire Leroy to make the Arabian Bull Gecko sneeze by touching the parts of his nose. When the Arabian Bull Gecko sneezes, Roccos and Bone try to get the babana back, and the Antarctic Bull Snail killed itself and the Arabian Bull Gecko, and smashed the ground, turning it into a hole, causing Leroy and his clones to jack the babana. Characters Main characters *Roccos *Bone *Leroy *Audrey Minor characters *Antarctic Bull Snail *Arabian Bull Gecko Video Trivia *As the pilot for Boneheads, the animated short shares several traits with other episodes, but is somewhat different in a number of ways: **It does not have a word replaced with the name "Bonehead". **Its title card is not created by Audrey Whitby, as there is a venus flytrap character of Whitby's first name. **It is not associated with, and produced by, Disney Television Animation. **It was aired on a different network (Nicktoons Network) rather than Disney Channel. **It does not have a Disney Channel Studios quote, instead having a Random! Cartoons logo. **It was erroneously created by Polygon Pictures as opposed to Hadley Hudson, the creator of the show and the short.